Its always been you
by Romancebuffgal
Summary: It's been 2 years since callie left to Ny but a new revelation has her running back to seattle to get her family back but is it too late
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE BEAUTIFUL SHONDA RHIMES THIS STORY WILL HAVE SEXUAL SCENES. IT TAKES PLACE AFTER CALLIE LEAVES TO NY WITH PENNY THERE WILL BE A LOT OF ANGER TOWARDS EACH OTHER IN THE BEGINNING CHAPTERS BECAUSE THEY BOTH HURT EACH OTHER ALOT I AM NOT TAKING SIDES OR PLACING BLAME ON ONE CHARACTER. THIS WILL BE SLOW BUT I PROMISE CALZONA WILL BE ENDGAME.** **ARIZONA POV** _It's been 4 years since I made the biggest mistake of my life, since i've cheated on my soulmate. It's been 2 years since she flew to New York with her girlfriend penny. For the few months of her leaving me I couldn't breathe. I felt as if I had no purpose in life._

_I know it was my fault I drove my calliope away and each day she isn't with me and shatters my heart just a little bit more. I didn't have her or my beautiful baby girl sofia and it got harder and harder to cope with the fact that I broke my family apart this is all my fault._

Robbins! Where have you been? We had a board meeting this morning to discuss staffing matters? Bailey I apologize I had an emergency surgery, my patient is 22 weeks pregnant, her baby has congenital pulmonary airway malformation. I wanted to get her in here as soon as possible. What did I miss? Well we are receiving 7 new interns from Seattle Pres due to the fire that happened there a few days ago. Ok well anything else?

Yes with Karev and Wilson out for the next month on their honeymoon I need you to run peds. Bailey I am too backed up to be the head of peds right now i have 22 fetal surgeries this month alone, can you find someone else? I can but I won't Robbins. I asked you because you are the best but I understand that you will be overwhelmed with the workload so I hired an attending formerly from perelman to help you with peds but i still want you in charge Robbins.

Ok Bailey so when do i meet this new attending? Actually she's headed our way at this moment. Looking up Arizona saw someone so beautiful she could pass for a model. She had gorgeous red hair with curly tresses and stunning gray eyes with kiss me lips. Dr. Autumn Jensen welcomes Grey-Sloan. I would like you to meet the chief of peds and prenatal surgery Dr. Arizona robbins. Well Dr. Robbins it's an extreme pleasure to meet you and working alongside you for the next 4 weeks you are a true inspiration. Thank you Dr. Jensen. I appreciate that.

Alright well i have surgery in 20 minutes so Robbins make sure you catch her up on the peds cases. It was nice meeting you . Arizona looked at the beauty in front of her, it was hard not to get caught into her sparkling eyes but quickly converting back into professional mode Arizona began to lead Jensen to the Peds floor.

So how long were you at Perelman? Well I was there for 13 years but I decided for a change of scenery. I grew up in Pennsylvania so I decided it's time for something and well here I am. How long have you been here at Grey-Sloan? 13 years this hospital is like home we are all one very dysfunctional family but I wouldn't have it any other way.

Arriving on the peds floor the surgeons quickly got caught up on all of karev's cases. Noticing the time was 7 and remembering that she had plans to meet April at joes in 30 minutes Arizona decided that they were done for the day.

Hey Jensen a few of us head out to the bar across the street you should come so you can meet the others. Are you asking me out on a date Dr. Robbins? Um no i am so sorry if I overstepped some boundaries I just thought you would want to get out of here. Smiling at Arizona, Autumn said, i really wish you were asking me on a date Dr. Robbins but since you aren't I guess i should, will you go on a date with me this friday? Um yea i will love to go out with you this weekend.

Well it's settled I'll pick you up at 8. I will see you tomorrow Dr. Robbins she said as she kissed Arizona gently on the cheek. After Arizona changed out of her scrubs she quickly made her way across to joes. Immediately after entering she spotted April, Maggie, Amelia, and Meredith. Walking up to the bar she ordered a shot of tequila and a Bottle of Budlight before sitting with her fellow colleagues. Hey Robbins i heard we have a new peds attending how is she? Amelia asked. Well she seems to know her stuff plus it makes my job easier to go over it with her then an intern. Oh and I have a date with her this friday so Apes i may need your help picking something out to wear it feels as if I haven't been on a date in forever.

Well looks like you haven't lost your touch robbins. Wait Maggie exclaimed, how long has it been since your last date? I would say about 7 months. What? But you're so hot how can it be that long? Maggie did you just call Arizona hot? Hell yeah i did, I'm straight not blind. Well thank you maggie i appreciate the compliment but i have an early morning so i should get going.


	2. Chapter 2

**CALLIE'S POV**

_Shut up. Just shut up. You don't get to tell me that we're not together. We are together. Because i love you and you love me, and none of the rest of it matters. We are together. And if you ever sleep with anyone else again, man or woman, I will kick the crap out of you. Now sit your ass back down there because thats my baby in there. I don't want anything happening to my baby. your baby huh?_

_I dont wanna have kids if it means I can't be with you. We'll have all kinds of kids…. I can't live without you and our 10 kids. Every night that I close my eyes it's just in my head of everything that Arizona and i have been through. Good and bad and each day that passes with her away from me seems useless. I realized that I don't want to experience anything without her good or bad. I don't even know why I left seattle. _

_I thought that if I moved away I could possibly love penny. Now i know i cant my heart will forever be Arizona's and honestly i'm tired of fighting it. Everything with penny has been easy. There was no way of me getting hurt again. I just feel so empty here, sofia is the only thing that's given me happiness but even though she's not biologically Arizona's everytime she laughs or speaks that's who she reminds me of. We wasted so much time, I've wasted so much time trying to forget her to wash away the love I have for her but now i'm done fighting it._

Mami wake up Sofia said as she busted through her and penny's room. Now at 9 years old you could tell that the torres genes were running through her she looked exactly like callie. Hurry Mami before we miss her call. I begrudgingly got up knowing that if sof missed her mama's call she would be bummed for the rest of the day. Looking over to the empty sided bed of where my girlfriend resided i couldn't help but sigh. It shouldnt be early morning skype calls, it should be early morning sex and breakfast in bed. Getting up to give my beautiful baby a kiss and I reached for the laptop as soon as it began to ring. opening the video call i quickly saw my ex wife's baby blue eyes and super magic smile as she smiled into the camera. Hi callie, did I wake you? Actually no this daughter of yours did she couldn't wait to talk to you.

Yes mama i had wake mami up so I wouldn't miss your call because I missed you so much. Deciding to give them their privacy i went to leave the room but not before telling Arizona not to hang up because I had something to discuss with her. scooping up my phone and heading into the bathroom to start my daily hygiene routine while checking for any missed messages from penny. Noticing there wasn't any i decided that we really needed to talk about everything I sent her out a quick message.

Mami, me and mama are finished talking you can have her now. Walking into the room to retrieve the laptop I saw the cutest thing ever sof was kissing Arizona thru the screen and I couldn't help but think that soon she wouldn't have to. Sof go get ready for school so i can talk to your mom. OK mami. Bye mama i love you. Bye bug i love you more. After closing the door behind me. Looking into the screen I began to talk to my ex. Is everything ok callie? Yes more than ok i just needed to tell you that within the next month sof and I will be moving back to seattle. Seeing the shocked expression on her face I continued to talk. Sof really misses you _so do I_ saying the last part in my head.

NY is nice but it isnt home. Home is where you are, where i have a village, and family, and a great job. Arizona eyes glistened with tears and sobs escaped her mouth. You're really bringing my baby home? Oh god thank you so much Callie just thank you. You're welcome Ari we all needed this. I will call you with the details when I get them. Just do me a favor, Sof doesn't know yet just keep it quiet for a little while. Of course Callie, i have to go but thank you for making my day. Smiling as she hung up the call I couldn't help but feel great everything is coming together. I just have to tell penny about this development and about my feelings for a certain blonde.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE BEAUTIFUL SHONDA RHIMES THIS STORY WILL HAVE SEXUAL SCENES. IT TAKES PLACE AFTER CALLIE LEAVES TO NY WITH PENNY THERE WILL BE A LOT OF ANGER TOWARDS EACH OTHER IN THE BEGINNING CHAPTERS BECAUSE THEY BOTH HURT EACH OTHER ALOT I AM NOT TAKING SIDES OR PLACING BLAME ON ONE CHARACTER. THIS WILL BE SLOW BUT I PROMISE CALZONA WILL BE ENDGAME.**

**Arizona** **POV**

It's Friday night and it's almost time for my date with Autumn. I must admit I have been anxious for it all week. Getting her caught up on peds cases was the easy part, being with her time seemed to fly. April and Amelia was at my place helping me get ready for my first date in months. Arizona do you have any idea where shes taking you? April asked. No i don't but she told me to be casual. Oh casual that's great i seen the perfect jeans in your closet

Getting from off my bed April rummaged through my closet and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans that fit my form perfectly. Following behind her Amelia tossed me a white knitted long sleeve v neck sweater. Completing my look with a pair of ankle boots. Wow Arizona you look, wow. Thank you Apes i really appreciate you guys helping me tonight. No problem Arizona, but i need to know is she getting lucky tonight or can we stay and wait for you to get back? No sex for me tonight ladies, i want to take it slow i really like her and dont want to rush things.

Picking up my brush I headed to the bathroom to do my hair and makeup. I remember how much Callie loved curls in my hair. Just thinking about her made my heart constrict i wasn't sure if it was from pain or from love but either way she still caused me to feel things i've felt with no other. I was so excited that she and sof were moving back that made me so happy to hear. I couldn't help but what that meant, will penny be coming too, just her and sof. I wasn't even sure if her and penny was still together. Sighing I quickly finished my hair.

Arizona your laptop is ringing i think it's callie. Quickly rushing into the room to answer the call. Opening my screen I saw the woman who still owned my heart looking as beautiful as can be. Hey Cal whats up? Your daughter is being grumpy so i thought maybe her favorite person could cheer her up. I sure can put her on. Jumping into the picture sofia quickly came into view. Wow mama you look beautiful, do you have a date or something. Smiling and gently shaking my head she smiled.

Wow mama you look like a Princess. Thank you bug. Will you tell me whats wrong? I just miss you and seattle mama I don't want to keep being away from you. As I began to speak i heard the doorbell and asked Amelia could she get that for me, her and april proceeded down the steps as I finished my conversation with my daughter. I know bug but I promise you will see me soon okay? Just be patient and good for your mami. Ok mama i will i love you so much. I love you more my sweet girl. Sof do you mind leaving the room so I can speak to your mami about grown up things?

Ok mama have fun tonight and then she left the room. I looked at callie and she raised her perfectly arched eyebrow at me while say, a date huh? Is it serious? Yes cal its a date but not serious yet but that's not what I want to talk about. When are you going to tell sof about the move? Well the movers come next Saturday so maybe then. Ok well good Cal i have to go give her a kiss for me? Yeah of course wouldn't want to make your date wait any longer, bye Arizona and she hung up.

Walking downstairs after grabbing my purse and jacket i was greeted to a lovely sight. Autumn looked extremely beautiful. I am so sorry I kept you waiting Autumn i was on the phone with my daughter. It's more than ok Arizona and you look so beautiful she said to me while passing me a bouquet of roses. So do you, you look great. Are you ready to get out of here? Yes it was nice seeing you Dr. Kepner and Dr. Shepard. Have fun they said as I walked out of the house but turned back when Amelia said, Don't do something i wouldn't do. I laughed and followed Autumn to the car as she opened the door for me.

So where are we going? Its this place called Sallies, its an extremely low key and comfortable restaurant. Sounds wonderful and exactly what i need. After a 20 minute ride we arrived at sallies, It was absolutely beautiful light and colorful lights adorned the wall making the place seem almost heavenly. After being escorted to a booth and ordering our food we began to get to know each other. So you have a daughter? Tell me about her what is she like? Well my daughter's name is sofia she's 9 years old and completely wise beyond her years, but i guess that come from having 3 parents who are surgeons. She's the sweetest kid ever, and she looks just like her mami. I swear that's where the comparisons end besides her temper. I can proudly say she gets her perky, and bubbly personality from me. Her charm is her father's fully even when she messes up it's hard to stay mad at her she can talk her way out of anything i guess that's sloan in her.

When i looked up our food was arriving and it looked absolutely delicious. I had steak and potatoes with red wine. You seem like a great mom Arizona, and Sofia sounds like a great child. She is, do you have any children? Unfortunately no. I was an accident back in my teenage years and the crash has affected my ability to reproduce, but I have lots of nephews so i'm not missing out on too much. I am so sorry to hear that, how many nephews do you have? I have 4 nephews all from my twin sister Aubrey. Wow your a twin too?

I had a twin his name was Timothy. Had? If you don't mind me asking what happened to him? He was a marine he was killed in action but i know he died a hero. I am so sorry i wouldn't be able to function without aubrey. Yea i was the same way but over the years I learned to cope. Oh i love this song Arizona dance with me. Looking at i smiled and said my excuse for being a bad dancer is this prosthetic so don't go too hard on me. Leading me to the dance floor as she pulled me close as we rocked to the beat of the song I felt safer than what i have been in a long time. Looking into the eyes of the taller woman I felt a rush of emotion that has been foreign to me the last few years. Pulling her head down to gently kiss her lips i couldn't help but feel a rush of contentment fall across my body. Wow Arizona that was some first kiss smiling i agreed. On the drive back to my place conversation flowed easily between the two of us and soon I was on my doorstep.

Autumn I had a really great time tonight and I hope we can do this again soon but next time im taking you out. Smiling at me she quickly agreed and captured my lips in between hers. she tasted so sweet and I couldn't help but more my tongue swiping across her lips asking for entry which she quickly obliged to. A moan escaping my mouth as she began to gently pull back. Looking into my eyes she said, if your going to kiss me like that it's going to be harder than I thought to stay in control. Have a nice night Arizona and i will see you at work and she kissed me on my cheek and left. I stayed outside watching her car drive away and I couldn't help but think that I was in so much trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE BEAUTIFUL SHONDA RHIMES THIS STORY WILL HAVE SEXUAL SCENES. IT TAKES PLACE AFTER CALLIE LEAVES TO NY WITH PENNY THERE WILL BE A LOT OF ANGER TOWARDS EACH OTHER IN THE BEGINNING CHAPTERS BECAUSE THEY BOTH HURT EACH OTHER ALOT I AM NOT TAKING SIDES OR PLACING BLAME ON ONE CHARACTER. THIS WILL BE SLOW BUT I PROMISE CALZONA WILL BE ENDGAME.**

**Callie's POV**

Today was the day, the day I fly out to seattle. It's taken 3 weeks for me to get everything ready for me and sof. Arizona has already enrolled her in school, where she will be in Zola's class. I talked to bailey and got my job back, i start monday. I couldn't find an apartment but Arizona offered me her spare bedroom until I could find one. Penny was less than pleased when I broke it off with her and honestly I don't blame her I just feel so guilty for hurting her. Thinking back on that night i have no regrets because now its about my daughter and I happiness.

_Coming into the house Penny quickly found me on the couch when she walked in from the hospital. Hey Calliope, I got your message you wanted to talk? I honestly hated when she called me that. Yeah Penny i need to talk to about something serious. Sitting next to me she grabbed me by my hand and asked me what's wrong. Penny i just want to thank you for loving me and giving a boost of energy after my divorce with Arizona. Smiling and reaching up to kiss my lips she smiled and said I love you Calliope it was my pleasure. Penny, Sofia and I are moving back to Seattle. Sof misses Arizona, so do I. _

_Looking at me her smiled disappeared_. _Callie what are you saying? Are you breaking up with me? Are you trying to reconcile with Arizona? Yes Penny I am breaking up with you. I realized I never fell out of love with Arizona, I thought the distance would make me forget about her but all it did was make it unbearable. Not seeing her daily just made me miss her more. I am not sure if were getting back together but I do know that I owe it to my family, to myself to try and fight for my happiness. Looking up to the tears pouring from her eyes, I tried to wipe them away she quickly pulled away from me. _

_Calliope i love you, I have been waiting for you to get over her. What happens when she cheats on you again? When are you going to realize that she doesn't love you the way I do?_ _You know what Callie just go, but i am not picking you up when she breaks you again. I will stay in the hospital until you get yourself together. Going to leave out the room she suddenly turned around and pulled out a black box from her pocket and tossed it to me. I was getting ready to ask you to marry me Calliope, I wanted you to be my forever. I hope Arizona can offer you that and then she slammed the door. _

Mami are we ready to leave? Yes baby our flight leaves in an hour. Oh okay is Penny coming too? No baby just me and you. That's great mami. Do you think mama will watch the new secret life of pets with me? Mija mama misses you so much she'll watch as many movies with you as you want and i'm sure she may even let you eat ice cream for dinner. Really? Yay mami do you think you can watch movies with us so we can make it a family night? Maybe mija but i know mama is going to want you to herself for a little bit. Within an hour we were on the plane back to Seattle and I felt so nervous.

Living with Arizona and seeing her everyday at the hospital made me extremely anxious. I wanted her bad but i know i'm not over the boswell situation and i knew for certain that she despised me for taking her to court for Sofia. To this day im not completely sure what i was trying to accomplish, maybe i wanted to hurt her the way she hurt me and sofia was the only way to do it. After our nearly 7 hour flight we were back home where we belonged. My body quickly got accustomed to the familiarity of seattle. Hailing a cab we went straight to Grey-Sloan and sofia couldn't sit still.

Immediately after entering the hospital we saw Meredith who sofia ran up and gave a big hug to. I walked towards her as she gave me a sly smile. So the rumors are true, we have our ortho goddess back. It's great to see you mer we should catch up over joes tonight since sof will be with Arizona. Ok torres ill text you when i'm done and it was great seeing you. Sofia dashed towards the elevator beckoning me to hurry up. Eagerly waiting as the elevator climbed up to the 4th floor sof dashed towards her mother's office as soon as it came to a halt. Sofia stop running but she disregarded me and ran around the corner to her mother's office.

Quickly catching up to her as she opened her mother's door i said Sofia robbin sloan-torres what did i tell you about running. Looking up she went to apologize but before she could i heard the voice of the person who invaded my thoughts. Hi my beautiful baby i missed you so much she said and sofia ran into her arms. Looking up I saw an attractive red head in her office and i couldn't help the jealousy that entered my heart. Finally letting Arizona go Sofia turned to look at the stranger and she said, hi im sofia are you my mamas friend? Well this is the famous sofia. Your mama talks about you all the time.

I am autumn and yes i'm a friend of your mamas. Looking up at me Autumn held out her hand and stated, you must be callie. Arizona is right Sofia looks just like you. Taking her hand, I smiled and said that maybe true but she gets everything else from Arizona they're practically twins. Well I wouldn't want to impose on the family reunion, Arizona i will call you later and it was extremely nice to meet you sofia and callie then proceeded out the door.

Suddenly Deluca passed Arizona's office and Sofia screamed out to him hi Uncle Didi he picked her up giving her a big hug. Uncle Didi can you take me to see my aunt miranda? Looking at me for confirmation shook my head yes and they quickly left the room. Callie i just want to say thank you for bringing her back here i missed her so much Arizona said while sitting on her desk. I closed the door behind me and took a deep breath because I knew what I was about to say would change the density of our relationship.

Arizona it wasn't just for her. She looked at me with a confused expression so i continued. Arizona we did this wrong, I did this wrong. We took vowels it was supposed to be through sickness and health until death. I dont want to waste anymore time i know for certain that you are for me. You're it there is no one else for me. You complete me and another day without its not worth living. I want you Ari i want us, I need us. I know I hurt you and i'm so sorry for breaking you like that but I promise you it will never happen again just tell me there's a chance for us. Looking into the soft blue eyes and seeing tears in them caused me so much pain. Stepping in between her legs I swiped her beautiful tresses out of her face and i couldn't help what happened next. I pressed my lips against hers and she quickly reciprocated the kiss.

Wrapping her legs around my waist as I deepened the kiss. I felt everything i did when she first kissed me at Joe's. I felt the sparks and the need for more i felt the passion and lust and it gave me hope that she was just as ready for me as I was for her. Breaking away from the kiss and looking into the eyes of the love of my life i asked her the one question i needed to know since moving to NY. Arizona can we fix this?


	5. Chapter 5

**Arizona's POV**

Arizona can we fix this? Looking at the beautiful woman that captured my heart over a decade ago I couldn't speak. She did everything i wanted to do since the divorce was final. This woman has always been the other piece of me, as cliche as it may sound she completes me. Thinking replaying all of the mistakes and heartbreak that we dished out towards each other over the years, i had to question if we can really fix us. I love her with all of my heart but is love enough? Are we going to fall back into old patterns? Can we really let go of the pain from the past.

Callie i can't, not again. We have so much pain and hurt. I cant take you walking away happens if I have a dark day and can't seem to function properly, are you going to leave me again? What if you find out that im not what you want, will you drop me without warning? Arizona, no Cal i can't do it aga- Arizona shut up. I get your concerns and your fears, but can you honestly say we aren't worth it that fighting fix us won't be worth the heartbreak. Arizona look at me, what do you see? What do you feel? If you tell me you feel nothing for me i'll leave.

Looking into her eyes, I saw everything I ever wanted and needed in them and at the moment i knew i would fight every obstacle to make Callie mines completely. Callie, you are the love of my life and I have never stopped loving you. When I look at you I see are future, i see what it can be, i see us and our 10 kids, I see us old and gray. You are the only person who can make me feel things I never thought possible. Pulling her down gently kissing her soft lips i said, yes we can fix this we can fix us i said while pulling her down for a hug. I want nothing more to work on us, to be your wife again and eventually bare your kids. I know we have so much stuff to work through and i am willing to do it, just promise me no more leaving i can't take you walking out on me again Callie.

You're stuck with me this time Arizona, you won't be able to get rid of me this time, but what exactly are you going to do about your little girlfriend? Smirking at her obvious sign of jealousy. She's not you callie she couldn't take your spot, plus she's leaving next week when Karev comes back from his honeymoon. My door suddenly burst opened and callie jumped back as Sofia came rushing in telling us how she saw all of her doctor family and her best friend Zola. Mama do you think we can watch movies tonight and eat lots of candy? I'm not sure about the candy little miss but i can definitely arrange for a movie date. Yay mami can you join us please so we can all watch it together? Not tonight Sof i am going to hang out with auntie Mer so you and mama can catch up. Oh okay mami are you staying at mama house too? I am baby. Yay so you both can read me my bedtime story this is so awesome. Walking out hand and hand with my daughter I couldn't help but be excited at this new revelation, Callie wants me back, and for the first time in a long time i felt complete.


	6. Chapter 6

**Callie's POV**

Hey mer, I said walking up to the head of general surgery. Joe let me get 2 shots of tequila. Tequila? What are we celebrating? My return of course you know you missed me. That i did but i can't help but notice the extra spring in your step, does it have to do with Penny or Arizona? Shaking my head no i told her Penny and I broke up. Did she not want to move back? I just wasn't in love with her mer. I thought I could grow to love her and be happy but I couldn't. She wasn't Arizona, New York isnt Seattle. Everything was all wrong.

I can't believe I made a mistake like that. She was going to ask me to marry her Mer. What!? Are you serious? Yes when i told her that I was moving she pulled a ring out of her pocket. So you said no to penny, does that mean you and Arizona are getting back together? I really hope so Mer, we spent so much time away from each other, and i understand that the space may have been helpful but it was also years spent away from the love of my life, away from being with my girls as a family, i can't waste anymore time Mer.

Well i am happy for you callie, you and Arizona deserves this. I am going to get going I still have kids to get up in the morning, do you need a ride? Yes thanks Mer can you just drop me off to Arizona's place? Sure come on. Arriving at the house I quickly walked up to the porch and saw Arizona sitting in a chair. Sitting next to her in the vacant seat I held her hand as she smiled and began to talk. Callie, I don't want to rush into this. We have a child and I don't want to hurt Sofia or give her hopes up on a maybe.

Arizona you're right, I don't want to hurt sofia, but I can guarantee you that us we aren't a maybe. It will always be only you for me so im certain that we will work, but I think we should take things slow. We should name two needs and a want. I think so too Cal. Do you have your 2 needs and a want already in mind Arizona or do you need some time to think? I do, my first need is therapy we need it, my second need is no sex i think we should refrain from sexual intimacy until we are solid and feel as if we're both ready.

Ugh Arizona you're killing me, i mean youre beautiful its going to be hard to not want you but if you need this i will try my hardest not to overstep the boundaries. Giggling she gave me a peck on my lips and then continued to state her want. I want you, Sofia and myself to have a family night at least once a month.

Ok it's my turn I need for us to communicate better without a therapist, we shouldn't need her to push us to communicate better, so if it's something that either of us feel or need to say we should do it when we feel the need to say it, not just in therapy. Secondly i need us to make an effort, this will not be easy but then again anything worth fighting for never is, but we cant quit when things get hard, because we are worth every hardship thrown at us. Lastly, I want to take you on a date once a week. I agree with everything you said Callie and I would very much like to go on a date with you. As she got up from her seat I quickly pulled her down into my lap and couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped my lips.

Where were you going? I was going to check on Sofia, but I really love this position so i'm not complaining. She leaned back into my arms and i felt my heart burst with love then i quickly realized something. So what exactly do you have going on with and should i be worried? No Cal no need to worry i liked her i thought that she would help me move on, she's extremely nice but she isn't you and I will talk to her in the morning she goes on rounds to make it clear that you and I are working on reconciliation. Turning completely around straddling my lap she kissed me. No need to worry you're the only person I want callie she said and got off my lap to proceed into the house. God i am still in love with this woman.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Arizona's POV

It is now 4 am and I have been called to the hospital for an emergency surgery on one of my patients but all I can seem to think about was the latina beauty that was in my guess room. I have no idea what made me bold enough to flirt with Callie last night but i am so glad it happened, I just need to remind myself to slow down.

By the time I finished my surgery it was close to 7am and I still needed to talk to Autumn about Calliope. Rounding around the corner i ran into just the person I needed to talk to. Arizona you forgot to call me last night Autumn stated and before I could react to what was happening she leaned down and captured my lips. Pulling away quickly she noticed that something was not quite right. I pulled her into the nearest on call room so I could talk to her. Arizona is something wrong? Did I do something?

Sighing, I sat down onto the bed. Arizona you are starting to worry me. Sitting next to me she grabbed my hands. Talk to me babe what is on your mind? Autumn, Callie and I decided to work on us to try and make things work for us and I am so sorry you have been so good to me and the last thing I want to do is hurt you but Cal always will be my one and only. Looking up and seeing the tears in her eyes only made me feel worse. Pulling away from me she asked, What was I to you Arizona? Was I someone that you wasted time with? Did you knowingly start a relationship with me even though you knew you and her were going to work things out?

I quickly decided to put an end to her rant and grabbed her by her arms which immediately made her stop talking. No Autumn I never meant to hurt you, you weren't just somebody to waste time with or to keep me occupied . You are such a great and beautiful person and it really sucks that I have to do this but i have a chance to get my family back and I need to take it i hope you understand. I do understand i wish you and callie luck. She opened the door to exit. Before i go i need to do this she stated and leaned down to give me our final kiss. Breaking away she just smiled and closed the door behind her. 


	8. Chapter 8

Callie's POV

I woke up with a smile on my face knowing that the love of my life still loved me and wanted to be with me. I know that this isn't going to come easy but if i could get my family back it would be worth it. I heard Arizona leave out earlier this morning so getting sophia up was my job. After finally coaxing the very sleepy and stubborn child out of the bed we were on our way to the hospital.

Arriving at the hospital, the first thing I did was drop soph off at the daycare and proceeded to the cafe to get Arizona coffee knowing she would need it due to her early start. Running into Mer on my way to look for Arizona she quickly pulled me into an unoccupied room. Mer what the hell are you doing? We kissed once and i'm sure you enjoyed it but i am a taken woman and can not fulfill your needs i state in a joking matter. You need to tell robbins about your new found relationship considering she and jensen kissed and robbins pulled her into an on call room. Mer what the hell are you talking about? Arizona is dumping her not screwing her.

She grasped my hand quickly pulling me out of the room. Mer where are we going? Im showing you proof Cal. We finally got to our destination when mer told me to stay behind the nurses desk where I had a perfect view of the on call room Arizona was supposedly screwing her hot redhead girlfriend. Mer this is insane i'm telling you nothing is happening in there except for Arizona dumping her. Shush Torres i know what i saw just keep watching. After what seemed like forever the door finally opened and Dr. Jensen stepped out. As we locked eyes she gave me a slight smirk and turned around and kissed Arizona.

So many things were running through my mind. Did she change her mind about us? Did I jump the gun? A familiar feeling running through my veins, jealousy. I was jealous, who the hell does she think she is kissing on my girl. Why the hell would my girl allow it. I told you Cal maybe you misread that situation. Shut it Grey. Stomping over to the room that jensen just left i quickly slammed open the door looking for the blonde that owned my heart. How could you kiss her Arizona? How could you do this to us again? Is she really worth sacrificing us for? Cal- No don't callie me answer my questions.

Calliope shut up and listen. Nothing happened here. I did exactly what i told you i would. I broke up with her so we can work on us. That kiss meant absolutely nothing to me. You said that we would start over but you are already letting my mistakes in the past affect us. I told you i made a mistake with boswell, you and Sophia means too much to me for me to mess up again. I thought you knew that but obviously you don't so until you realize that i am with you and only you i am staying away. Slamming the door as she left I couldn't help but feel guilt creep up in my heart. What the hell did i just do?


	9. Chapter 9

Arizona's POV

Storming through the halls my mind replaying Cal and I first argument as a new couple i couldn't help the fear and doubt that crept into my heart. Is this what we have succumbed to? Accusations and hurt. The biggest thing I kept being reminded of during my revelation was this was my fault. The last time Callie found out that I was in an on-call room with someone was when I cheated on her. Cal is an extremely confident person, but I killed that for her. How could she not come to that conclusion this time around. Finally arriving at my destination I had made up my mind.

Mama what are you doing here? My little bug asked as soon as she noticed me entering the room. Hugging the one person who has been keeping me afloat the last few years i couldn't help the calm aura that suddenly surrounded me. Well little miss i thought you would like to help me with surprising your mami. Yes mama i want to help you, im the best helper ever. Yes you are baby. After catching the workers attention I quickly signed Sophia out and proceeded with my plan, I wasn't exactly sure what callie's schedule was looking like so i had to do this quickly.

After finally getting everything I needed to make it up to callie Soph and I proceeded to make our way home. Mama do you still love mami? Looking over at my favorite brunette i smiled at her question. Taking her tiny hands into mine and said, I love your mami so much and i will always love her. Smiling at my answer she nodded and said ok mama hurry up before mami comes home.

Callie's POV

I haven't seen Arizona all day since I had accused her and to be quite frank im a little worried. Arizona only takes Soph out early if she's really upset. We agreed on that communication would be key this time around but i had already blew it. I just knew that I had to make it up to her but I wasn't quite sure how i needed to show her that we can make this work.

After my final surgery i knew it was time to face the music i made my bed now it's time for me to lie in it. It was a little after 9 when I finally exited the hospital i knew i had a lot of making up to do. I decided to stop off at Joe's for a little liquid courage before facing the music. As soon as I arrived the first person to greet me was Meredith. Hey cal what happened between you and robbins? Passing her I quickly went up to the bar to order my usual. Hey Doctor Torres, Joe greeted me. Rough day? You have no idea, can I have my usual? Right away doc he stated then proceeded to pour my drink.

Once again Meredith approached me. Callie are you upset at me for telling you about robbins and jensen? Turning my body to face her I became upset. No mer i'm upset that I allowed you to make me believe that Arizona was doing something she shouldn't have been. I should have went with my gut in the first place, now I may have messed up our second chance before it began. Tossing my shot back i left the bar before she could respond.

When I finally got home my heart started to hammer in my chest with fear. I could have really made arizona change her mind about us and it would be because of me and my insecurities and temper. I didn't realize I was outside for long until i got a message from Arizona asking me if i was coming inside anytime soon. Knowing that i was caught and it was time for me to face the music i walked into the house and what i saw absolutely blew my mind.

Arizona's POV

When Callie walked into the house I saw the shock on her face. Sophia and I had redecorated the kitchen to the perfect date at least the perfect date for us. Sofia had picked out balloons that said 'I love you' and beautiful candles. I had soft romantic music playing in the background and of course you can't have a perfect date without great food and white wine. I had made lamb chops with garlic herb potatoes and asparagus.

Grabbing callie's hand I led her in as she began to the dining room so we can eat and talk about everything that transpired today. She sat down and immediately started her nervous rambling. After a few bites of food I decided to take her out of her misery. Reaching across the table I grabbed her hand and she immediately quieted down. Callie I'm sorry, im sorry that i destroyed your trust in me and in us Ari- shh cal let me finish. I can see why you would come to the conclusion that you did, the last time you found out i was in an on-call room with someone i made the biggest mistake in my life and messed up our marriage. I am so sorry for doing that to you and not a day goes by without me reflecting on the mistake I made.

You wouldn't have these insecurities if it wasn't for me. I made you feel self-conscious about yourself, about us. I promise you that I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you and sophia. When I looked into her eyes, I saw the unshed tears and it made my heart constrict with guilt, knowing I did that to the most kind and caring person I have ever known made tears come out of my eyes. Most of all Callie i am so sorry that I hurt you.

She stood up and walked over to me and pulled me out of my chair. Her arms wrapped around me as my head fell into her chest. I couldn't help the sobs that escaped my mouth. Arizona please stop crying she whispered into my ear. We both made mistakes in the past it wasn't just you we are both to blame for the downfall of our marriage, but the reason we are together now is because of the fact that we acknowledge that. We have a lot of work to do but we are going to do it together. She wiped my tears and began to pull away when I tightened my grip. Can you just hold me a little longer? Arizona i'll hold you as long as you need me to.

Callie's POV

After about 5 minutes of embracing the blonde beauty she let me go and even though my body screamed in protest i was glad to feast on the wonderful looking meal that was in front of me. After warming our food up Arizona and I began to eat. The food was so good and i couldn't help but moan out in appreciation to the delectable meal. Laughing in my expense Arizona said, so I guess it's safe to say that you enjoy my cooking? Looking up at the bright blue eyes i stared in shock. Once again laughing at my behavior Arizona began to explain. Well cal after you left and I had no one to cook for me, I decided to take my mom up on her cooking lessons. As much as I love beer and pizza i knew there was no way that Sophia would survive on that when she came to visit me.

Wow Arizona this is great, this taste really good i said and stuffed another spoon full of food in my mouth. You made this a perfect date it is so beautiful here and food god the food tastes so good. Well i had help on the decor, Soph picked out the balloons and candles and she helped me cook before she had went to sleep. After demolishing the rest of my food Arizona led me onto the couch to watch a movie. I couldn't tell you what it was about considering her body was flushed against mine where i was the big spoon and my arm draped over her waist my fingers circling smooth porcelain skin, creating a fire only Arizona knew how to put out

Realizing I wasn't paying attention to the movie Arizona turned to me, fronts touching. I gasp at the look of need in her slightly darkened eyes. I'm not exactly sure who leaned in first but suddenly our lips were touching. Moving at a slow and passionate pace. My tongue asking for entrance into her mouth which she readily granted. Unfortunately oxygen was a must which caused me to pull away. When i did Arizona began attacking my neck with her lips, sucking and biting making me squirm beside her with need. I rolled on top of her, using one hand to pin both of her arms above her head. Using my free hand to explore the skin under her shirt.

MAMA! I jumped at the sudden noise hearing the slow pitter-patter of feet coming closer I hopped off of Arizona as she quickly began fixing herself before my mini-me could make it into the living room. Coming bug she said before meeting Sophia before she could completely make it into the room. Hearing the two sets of footsteps retreat in the opposite direction I couldn't help but let out of sigh of frustration.

When Arizona re-entered the room she let out a small smirk and said, That was too close. Pulling her body close to mine my arms circling around her waist as hers came around my neck I kissed her softly this time before pulling away. We were supposed to be going slow she states. We are Arizona because the old me would have had you in my room moaning my name i say with a wink. A blush coated her cheeks giving me one more kiss for the night she began to retreat. Good night Callie have sweet dreams, I know I will be she said with a wink as she left.


	10. Chapter 10

Callie's POV

I woke up to the welcomed smell of breakfast and the giggles of angels. Quickly doing my morning hygiene routine i followed the smell and laughs straight to the kitchen where the two girls who owned my heart was preparing breakfast. Watching them together made my heart melt. Although Sophia looked exactly like me, you could tell she was Arizona's child, not from looks but by personality. The way her nose crinkled when she was thinking, or the way she bit her nails when she was nervous, hell even the way she threw her head back to laugh it was all Arizona.

Staring all the blonde beauty, and my mini me my heart couldn't help but to beat with an overabundance of love, I knew this was where I was supposed to be. Finally deciding that I should stop staring I walked over to the mother and daughter duo. Mami you aren't supposed to be up Sophia stated when she spied me walking into the kitchen. Well Soph how can i stay asleep when i have two chefs here messing with my nose. Mama and I were trying to surprise you with breakfast in bed but now we can't she said with a pout.

Well little bug this is better because you can show mami how much of a chef you really are, Arizona said to soph. Smiling and meeting her blue eyes i felt breathless she was so beautiful. Walking over to her into a hug with an innocent kiss on the cheek. Unwrapping my self from her I gave Sophia a big hug. I heard you helped mama last night Mija, you did a great job mama was lucky to have a helper like you. I know Mami I'm the best helper ever now sit down so mama and I can finish cooking.

After getting finished breakfast I knew it was unfortunately time for work and since Arizona had the day off I was a little bummed that I wouldn't see her. Arriving at the hospital I was immediately swamped with back to back surgeries, unfortunately one of them was for a little boy around Sophia's age that was in a car accident and since Arizona had the day off the oncall peds surgeon was no one other than Dr. Autumn Jensen. As I was scrubbing in she entered the room, thinking about how she kissed Arizona a few days ago was still hot in my brain and I felt my temperature spike with jealousy.

Hello Dr. Torres I didn't know you would be the ortho surgeon on this case, I hope you can keep personal matters from entering the OR or this little boy won't stand a chance. Keeping tight lipped response i said, of course Jensen. Leaving out to enter the OR before I left she said, Of course slight animosity would be quite understandable considering Zona still wants me and is only strictly with you because of your daughter together. At the mention of Sophia and Arizona I quickly turned around and stalked to the redhead. Make no mistake in this Jensen you were simply holding my spot and even then you couldn't fulfil it adequately. Now i thank you for making sure she wasn't alone but you can go now you are no longer needed as you were told in the on-call room it will always be me.

Leaving the woman stunned I walked in prepared to save this child's life and that's exactly what I did. After the successful but very tense surgery I didn't see Jensen again I guess she finally got the memo. Deciding that some things needed to be addressed and fixed between myself and Arizona so no one else could come between us I decided to work on the need that Arizona needed for our relationship to work.

Arriving at my destination I knocked on the door until I heard a soft voice responds with the words come in. Coming in looking at I said Arizona and I need work and for that to happen we need therapy we need to fix us we need to get rid of the hurt and neglect to find and nurture something new. Can we come see you once a week? Ahh Dr. Torres i heard you were back, I knew eventually you guys would come to me for help I can schedule every Tuesday at 11am. Nodding my head i left home to Arizona to tell her that we were ready to get rid of the past.

_**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE BEGINNING OF THE THERAPY SESSION. THERE WILL BE A LOT OF ANGST BUT ALSO A LOT OF HEALING SO JUST WORK WITH ME, THE PYRAMIDS WASN'T BUILT IN A DAY. ALSO A LOT OF YOU PREDICTED THAT THERE WOULD BE TROUBLE WITH JENSEN YOU WERE RIGHT BUT ARIZONA ISN'T THE ONLY ONE WITH BAGGAGE SO DON'T BE SURPRISED IF WE SEE A BLAST FROM THE PAST FOR CALLIE**_


	11. Chapter 11

Arizona's POV

It was the first day of Callie and mine therapy session and to say I was nervous was being nice. The drive to the hospital was tense and quiet, it brought me back to the divorce and custody battle. The difference was that I was going to fight for my life, for my wife and myself. Pulling up to the hospital my heart dropped to my stomach, it was time. Before we Callie could step out of the car I grabbed her arm. Cal before we go in can we talked I asked her. Nodding her head silently i began to tell her what was on my mind. Cal this is supposed to help us and lord knows I want us to work so bad, but i need to know are we going to give us a fighting chance?

She pulled me across my seat into her lap before answering. Arizona I am so in love with you, I am in love with our family and I am in love with the possibility of our future, I know this isn't going to be easy but I am with you every step of the way. Pushing my head towards her she kissed my lips softly and smiled at me. Reassured from her answer we exited the hand in hand and made the dreaded ride up the elevator.

Arriving at our destination I took a deep breath and entered the room. Good Morning and , greeted us as soon as we entered managing a tight smile I walked to the sofa opposite of Callie's. So Dawson began its to my knowledge that Callie and yourself would like to reconcile your marriage. Nodding my head she just sighed, Arizona if your going to work on this you need to be more vocal. Understanding where the Doctor was coming from I quickly changed my stoic approach. You are right dawson im just not the best at communication looking over at callie i said but for her and sofia i am willing to do anything.

Callie's POV

Looking over at the struggling Arizona i couldn't help but feel a little uneasy but when she looked at me I saw her dedication to us and trying i easily began to feel comfortable. Dawson started with asking Arizona questions and I just sat back to listen.

**Conversation between the three woman will be in italics**

_**Dawson; So Arizona why are you here?**_

_**Arizona; I want to be with Callie I need us to be together, she's my one true love**_

_**Dawson; You guys didn't work last time what makes this time so different?**_

_**Arizona; Our maturity, we realize our mistakes I'm not naive i know love isnt going to be the only thing that will get us through we need to communicate better we never did when we were married our way of communicating involved sex, this time around we'll use our words.**_

_**Dawson; What is the biggest thing about yourself that you learned throughout your separation with callie?**_

_**Arizona; I learned that I don't need her to survive I was so used to needing someone, needing her that when she left i lost my way, this time around I know how to stand on my own two feet. **_

Looking over at me Dawson began to ask me questions

_**Dawson; Callie why are you here? You walked out you gave up what makes this time any different?**_

_**Callie; Im ready i walked out because i felt suffocated i thought i was being suffocated that i needed space, at the time it seemed like the right thing to do. **_

_**Dawson; Are you going to feel suffocated this time around?**_

_**Callie; No I was suffocating when i was in new york being away from her, it was so hard to breath to move on without her by my side.**_

_**Dawson; What do you think you could have down to make your marriage?**_

_**Callie; I gave up to quick instead of fighting i quit and that was my biggest mistake. **_

_**Dawson; This is the final question for the both of you, what was the biggest mistake that the other made in your marriage, Im not asking for you guys to throw around accusations im asking so you guys can know.**_

_**Callie; Obviously for her its going to be the leg, everything came back to the leg she-**_

_**Arizona; Wrong it wasnt the leg it was when you screwed me and left me you made me think everything was okay and the next morning you left us you used me. **_

_**Callie; You cheated Arizona our relationship our family isn't more important than a one night stand. **_

_**Dawson; OK that's it. This is what your going to do before our next session you guys are going to talk about these two events in detail there is obviously so much animosity for these two events and when you come back you guys will understand the other point of view.**_

**OK I KNOW IT WASN'T THE BEST CHAPTER BUT I PROMISE IT WILL GET BETTER AND NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MORE DRAMA WITH ONE OF THE GIRLS I WONT SAY WHICH ONE THOUGH.**


	12. Chapter 12

Arizona's POV

It's been four days since our therapy session with Dawson and things have been bad, I mean it's almost as if we were back on the verge of getting a divorce. Callie has been sleeping at the hospital when she changes clothes. It's when I'm working, when it's time for an ortho consultation she makes sure she sends linc and to be honest it was a little irking and childish but I was making sure tonight would be the last night of all this.

Eyeing the latina beauty ducking into an on-call room I decided that there was no time like the present we needed to fix us and do it quickly. Following behind her I entered the room she was occupying. Calliope Iphegnia Torres you are avoiding me i said when I entered the room. 'Wh- I Ari- 'NO Callie we promised each other better communication and yet you are running from me like a child. Walking towards her I pinned her against the wall. I missed you Callie. Sighing, she wrapped her arms around me and put her face into my hair. I'm sorry Arizona. I just thought you wanted space.

Callie if i wanted space i would tell you but all i want is for us to be better we can't do that if one of us is avoiding the other i said. Im sorry Arizona I'll make it up to you how about me and you tonight no interruptions. Smiling at her beautiful brown eyes I agreed. My pager began to beep ending the moment between the two of us. Exiting the room we walked out together hand in hand, and with the promise to meet tonight i couldn't help but feel hope and butterflies in my stomach.

**CALLIE'S POV**

To say I was on edge for tonight's talk with Arizona would be an understatement. I wasn't completely ready to open a can of hurt from the past, but I knew I wanted to push onto the future with my woman. My day unfortunately wouldn't end until much later tonight so until then I had paperwork to make up. I'm almost certain that this was bailey's way of punishing me for leaving.

After 6 hours of non-stop paperwork it was finally time for me to get home to my beautiful girls. Deciding that our talk would need a few ingredients I stopped at a supermarket to get a few goodies. I picked up a pack of mini powdered donuts for Arizona and for me I got lots of candy. Finally arriving home I walked into a mini dance party my two girls were dancing to "24k magic by bruno mars". Deciding not to interrupt the mother, daughter duo I took out my phone to record the party that was happening before me.

After a few minutes of not realizing I was there I finally caught the attention of Sofia. Mami you're here, mama let me stay up and wait for you, i missed you so much. Picking up the growing girl I gave her a huge kiss on the cheek, I missed you so much more mija. Turning to the blonde beauty I winked at her and said nice moves causing her to blush fiercely. After getting the little bug ready for bed it was time for Arizona and I to talk. Getting us some wine and the snacks that I bought from the store I was ready to conquer the past.

_**A: I just want to say that Lauren Boswell will always be my biggest regret, at the time i didnt think of you. I just wanted to feel.**_

_**C; No you wanted to hurt me. It wasn't about you feeling anything, it was about you making me feel the betrayal you felt when I gave the word to cut your leg. **_

_**A; You're right cal I needed you to feel my pain and looking back on it now i was stupid. **_

_**C; What did you want me to do? Let you die? I couldn't do that because Sofia already lost one parent I refused to lose you to. I couldn't live in a world where you don't exist and I don't regret saving you. I will never apologize for that. **_

_**C; I called myself an ortho goddess, I made legs out of metal, I fixed Derek's hand with a nerve from his sister's leg… but the one person I wanted to save the most I couldn't. Do you know how bad that affected me? I doubted my surgical skills for so long, I couldn't save my wife. Why should I even call myself a surgeon?**_

_**A; No and you shouldn't have to Cal, you kept me from missing out on our little girl growing up it's because of you that i'm here and alive, I couldn't see it then but thank you so much. You are such a great surgeon and I am so sorry that I made you doubt yourself. There was a reason why I wanted only you to touch my leg. You were and are the best, if you couldn't fix it no one could. **_

_**C; I'm sorry too, I'm sorry that I made you believe that we would make it and then left you the next morning. Ari I just really thought that we made it so that we could get through everything. The next morning, I had no idea it would be our last.**_

_**A; How could you not know Cal, explain to me what happened please.**_

_**C; That last night I felt so free and hopeful, I don't know what changed but I just didn't think that we were worth fighting for, I can't give you an explanation. I can't even explain it to myself but I am so sorry for using you the way I did.**_

_**A; And now? Are we worth fighting for now? How do I know that you won't leave again?**_

_**C; I just want you and Sophia, nothing will make me change my mind about us. The last 2 years have been hell without you and I don't want to waste anymore time. I know you are my forever girl now it's time to work on our forever. I don't want to keep gazing at our past mistakes. It's time to let go, and I'm ready to but are you?**_

_**A; I'm ready Cal, I want you to be my forever. I never stopped loving you and I never will, but it's so much baggage and pain from our past I'm scared to get my hopes up.**_

_**C: Arizona we have been through so much together and I know we are strong enough to conquer anything in our way, just stand by me and I promise we will make it through.**_

_**A; I love you so much calliope. I just want us to work. **_

_**C; And we will just have to trust each other.**_ **Callie's POV** I felt so much lighter after my conversation with Arizona, it feels so weird actually talking about our problems, we used to avoid them, and cover them with sex. Last night gave me hope, hope that we could actually be better than what we were the first time around, knowing that we still have a chance despite all of the hardships we've been through made my heart flutter.

Arriving to grey-sloan Memorial I had surgery to repair a fractured orbital bone and directly after I had to go see Bailey, apparently there was something huge she needed to talk to me and Arizona about.

I arrived at Bailey's office mere seconds from Arizona, as she reached me I pulled her into a quick kiss. Smiling up at me and returning to professional mode she stepped away from me. Any idea why the Chief would need to see us? she asks me. Quickly shaking my head no I said lets go find out. Knocking on the door Bailey she quickly told us to come in. After the both of us took a seat she began to talk. Torres, Robbins as you know I tend not to get into the personal lives of my doctors here but I consider the two of you to be my friends which is why I need to tell you this.

Earlier today the mayor of seattle called this very hospital as you know his wife has recently given birth to a baby boy with cleft palate, and well long story short he wants the best hospital with the best peds surgeon, and well Robbins you are the best peds surgeon on the western hemisphere so he requested you.

Grabbing Arizona's hand as she looked at me with utter excitement I couldn't help but be proud of the woman next to me. Bail- Arizona began to speak but was quickly cut off by the shorter woman. Arizona before you guys become excited i need to tell you something, You will be assisted by the best craniofacial surgeon on the west coast.

The color from my fast immediately drained and suddenly I felt as if I couldn't breath. There was no way that Bailey was talking about her. Bailey continued to talk, I understand that you guys are starting over again, and quite frankly I personally hope you guys make it so I wanted to give you a heads up, I understand how hard this must be for you Torres.

Finally looking up at Arizona and seeing the fear in her eyes made me snap out of the self pity we worked way too hard to back track now. Gripping Arizona's hand tighter with reassurance I turned back to the chief and asked, when she will be here? Well torres the surgery is scheduled to be 5 days from now so anywhere between tomorrow and Thursday. Releasing a breath I quickly thanked her for the heads up and Arizona and I proceeded to the door as we opened it. I came face to face with the woman who helped destroy my marriage. Boswell i snared.

**SO I KNOW I HAVEN'T POSTED AN UPDATE IN MONTHS BUT WITH THIS CORONAVIRUS MY LIFE HAS SLOWED DOWN ALOT MORE SO I DECIDED TO BLESS YOU GUYS WITH A CHAPTER, IK I AM PROBABLY BEING CURSED OUT DUE TO THE CLIFF HANGER LOL IM SORRY FOR THAT ANYWAY HOW DO YOU THINK CALLIE WILL REACT NEXT CHAPTER? DOES THIS CAUSE A RIFT BETWEEN HER PROGRESS WITH ARIZONA? OR HAS SHE DECIDED TO COMPLETELY MOVE ON? LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. BTW I HOPE EVERYONE IS SAFE DURING THIS OUTBREAK STAY INSIDE EVERYONE**


	13. Chapter 13

**Arizona's POV**

My body immediately stiffened when I saw who was on the other side of the door. My mind went back to the night I made the biggest mistake of my life,how I destroyed my family. Suddenly I was bought out of my flashback when she called my name. Arizona I just want to say- before she could utter another word my anger bubbled over and words began to spit venomously out of my mouth

No you do not get to the pleasure of speaking to me about anything besides this case, my name is Dr. Robbins I will not respond to anything else now move out my way before I push you out of it. Grabbing Callie's hand I pulled her into the nearest oncall room.

As the door shut behind me the floodgates opened and tears began rushing out. My body slid down the wall as I began to feel the pain of my past mistakes, of the biggest mistake I ever made. Callie kneeled down in front of my taking my face into her hands and putting her forehead against mine.

Arizona she said as she started to speak. She is a part of our past, she no longer has a place in our relationship, she no longer controls us. You made a mistake baby but i forgave you, I completely trust you, I trust us. We are so much stronger than what we were back then, no one can break us you have to trust me on that Arizona, I love you, and if you ever sleep with anyone else man or woman I will kick the crap out of you

Finishing her speech she captured my lips with hers, allowing me to feel how much she meant everything she said, it felt as if lift had been lifted off of my chest.

**Callie's POV**

It's been approximately 4 hours since I last saw Arizona in the on-call room I had gotten paged for a surgery and after finally finishing up I need a blonde pick me up.

Stepping onto the Peds floor I automatically run into my girlfriend's Protege, Hey Karev I say as I catch up to the stoic man. Torres just in time he states, Robbins is her office she just got finished a successful surgery on a 22 week old. Maybe you guys can celebrate like old times. My face blushes as I remember being taken or taking Arizona in multiple rooms of this hospital after a successful surgery

Finally reaching Arizona's office I say farewell to karev before I open the door and I'm greeted with an emotional Arizona speaking to boswell. Neither noticing I was there I closed the door behind me and listened to Arizona speak with so much animosity and emotion.

_A- No you do not get to come here where i work and sabotage me again. I was so dumb and driven by revenge that I made the biggest mistake of my life. Lauren you were a mistake you are the one thing I regret most in my life. I was married. I had a great wife and an amazing daughter. My family was amazing but I was so focused on what I didn't have that I missed the blessing that was in front of me. I have no idea why but for some reason Calliope is here giving me another chance when she can have any man or woman in the world but for some reason she chose me, The fucked up emotionally scarred cheating amputee. This time around I will not mess up. I plan on having Calliope for the rest of my life, I cannot exist without her and it's so damn hard to breath without her. I never want to have to experience that type of pain and heartache again. So I will tell you this one final time and I will never happen again. I don't have feelings for you, I despise you now get the hell out of my office before I throw you out._

After listening to Arizona thoroughly put boswell in her place I decided to let my presence be known. No need I will happily assist you on that I state as both women look up to see me. Boswell hurriedly exits the room without another word when the door shut behind her I rushed over to Arizona with tears in my eyes. Her lips began seeking mine as my kiss became desperate with need and want.

I broke the kiss as the heaviness of her words started weighing on my heart. Arizona I plan on being yours for the rest of my life I say as i held her body close to mine. I love you so much I mumble into her hair.

THE END

**Im just kidding if anything im just getting started **


	14. Chapter 14

**Callie's POV**

It's been two days since Arizona put boswell in her place and her surgery is tomorrow afternoon after that she can get out of our lives. Today both Arizona and I had the day off, I expected to be greeted by my girls but instead It was silent. Checking my phone and saw I had no messages or calls from Arizona was extremely weird.

After taking care of my morning hygiene I decided to make my way downstairs for breakfast, when I noticed a plate in the microwave, Arizona must have cooked for me before she and Sofia disappeared. I was almost finished with my breakfast when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Getting up and answering the door I was met by a delivery man with a bouquet of colorful flowers in his hand. Are you Callie torres? He asks. Yes I am I state and then he proceeds to give me my flowers. Closing the door behind him I checked the note that arrived with the flowers.

" _To my beautiful Calliope, Sofia and I have a surprise for you. Just follow the directions and you will see, go to the place where our lips first meet" Love Arizona._

I was completely confused about what exactly my girlfriend and daughter had up their sleeves but I hurriedly got my keys and made my way to Joe's bar. Arriving I had expected to see Arizona but instead I was met by Joe. He gave me a single rose and a card winked at me then disappeared.

Looking down on the note that stated " _Hey beautiful are you having fun yet? Anyway this place is important to both me and you go to where we said i do" _

I automatically thought back to our wedding one of the happiest moments of my life, marrying such a beautiful woman. Arriving at where we held our outdoor ceremony I was greeted with 2 familiar faces. Momma shouted Sofia when she saw me hop out of my car and she quickly raced towards me. With Bailey closely following behind her.

Reaching Bailey I couldn't help but wonder how did Arizona get her to be a part of this. Bailey what are you doing here? I asked her. Torres I officiated your wedding it's only fair that I would be the one to give you this. Handing me a jewelry box I opened it and couldn't help but gasp out loud, it was a locket and on the inside was a picture of Mark, baby Sofia, Arizona, and myself. On the outside was an inscription of the date the picture was taken. Sofia stepped forward to give me a note, the note said. "_I hope you like it because I love it just like I love you now go to the place where I first said it to you"_

Smiling on the memory of Arizona first blurting it out to me following a disastrous birthday party, I went to grab Sofia's hand when Bailey stopped me. Now Torres this little lady is spending the rest of the day with me and the night with Grey, so stop trying to take my niece from me and continue on your wild goose chase. Smiling, I hugged my baby girl and gave her a big kiss while thanking Bailey.

Driving straight to my old apartment building I was slightly confused about how I was supposed to get in there. Deciding just to knock I waited when Karev came out of the building. He gave me a key and note and his signature uninterested smirk. The note read " _Our very first holiday together" _

Thanks Karev I stated before bolting to my Car. After a lengthy drive I pulled into what used to be Derek's trailer, now it was the merder dream home before his death. I arrived just before dark, it was nearly 7 PM. Getting out of the car and walking to the front door using my key I hurried inside. Waiting for me was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life, Arizona.

She smiled at me as I walked towards her and she pulled me quickly into her arms giving me a quick peck and released me. I was slightly disappointed by the loss of contact when she grabbed my hand and pulled me closer into the house. Entering the living room I completely lost my breath.

Arizona had the floor covered in rose petals, around the room was lit with multiple candles,and on the living room table was such a delicious looking meal just looking at it made my stomach grumble. Turning looking to the blonde I couldn't help pulling into a passionate kiss. She pulled away once again (to my annoyance).

Pulling me towards the dinner table she began talking. Calliope this is my way of apologizing, it's been so much drama due to the people i've had in the past and I know it's not easy dealing with them, I want to let you know I appreciate you not giving up on us at the first time of trouble. You told me that you're here to stay and this is my way of showing you that I trust you.

Smiling at her words and letting them sink in the one thing that stood out was the fact that she trusted me. Looking back into everything that happened I realized that I completely trusted her too. Pulling her hand into mind and giving it a gentle kiss I began to talk. I trust you to Arizona, You showed me that you truly are sorry for everything that happened between you and Boswell, after tomorrow there will be no reason to talk about her, now this food looks splendid. Can we eat now? I state enthusiastically.

Laughing at my expense she sat down and we started to eat. Arizona made steak with a baked potato and asparagus. Throughout the dinner we simply talked about things that happened while we were apart. I mostly talked about my time in New York as beautiful as it was; it could never live up to Seattle in my opinion.

After a wonderful dinner we proceeded to the master bedroom where Arizona had set up a mini movie theatre, It included popcorn, nachos, candy and fountain drinks. We got comfortable and settled onto a comedy movie titled "Ride along".

I wasn't interested in the movie. I was more interested in the woman lying next to me. After realizing I wasn't completely into the movie she turned towards me and asked me what was wrong. Nothing is wrong, do you know how many nights in New york I wished I could come home and hold you? Or how many times I craved just sleeping next to you listening to your breath or watching you sleep.

Pushing herself closer to me she began to twirl her fingers in my hair, then she spoke. I can imagine, there were plenty of times I woke up and expected to see you next to me hogging the covers, or having your beautiful hair sprawled out, there were plenty of times I rushed to turn off the alarm clock because I knew how much you loved your sleep, but when I fully awaken I realized you weren't there anymore. Calliope I refuse to let you go this time, I refuse to wake up and you are not by my side, you are it for me she stated.

I was suddenly filled with so much love and hope it felt as if my heart would best out of my chest. Pulling her into a much anticipated kiss I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth. She pushed me on the bed and her tongue pushed against my lips asking for entrance which I immediately gave her. Her hands slipped under my shirt and began to unclasp my bra.

Her hands were setting my body on fire, one that only she knew how to put out. Breaking apart from our kiss she quickly helped me rid my body of my shirt. Her lips began attacking my chest and her hands began traveling south. Before she could reach her destination I stopped her. Looking down on me with utter confusion on her face I began to speak. Arizona I want you so bad but you said you wanted to go slow. She leaned down giving me another passionate kiss and then she spoke. I want you Calliope, let me show you how much.


	15. Chapter 15

**General POV**

With a moan Arizona tugged on Callie's long locks getting her to look up and Arizona quickly crushed their lips together. As the kiss intensified Callie's hand caressed across Arizona's smooth milky breast causing a groan to fall from the blonde's lips.

Their tongues meet in a soft languid duel,the kind of kiss that made you dizzy and weak with desire, the type of kiss that made you breathless and silently scream for more. Arizona pulled away her eyes dark with desire, resting her forehead against Callie's she stared into eyes very nearly black with desire, "I love you," she whispered a tear escaping at the intense emotion. "I never thought I would be able to touch you like this. I thought I lost you forever. I love you too, baby I missed you so much Callie whispered back as Arizona pushed her onto her back while kissing her neck, making Callie moan at the feeling.

Commercing against each other as Arizona settled between her thighs rolling her hips and sustaining a deep animalistic growl and gasp from Callie. Arizona please stop teasing me she said as she pulled Arizona down for a desire filled kiss. Arizona started a steady rhythm and before long they were both panting, Slowing her movements she looked at Callie and nearly came in that moment the look the latina was giving her made her center gush and clench with excitement. With a smile she nipped at Callie's lower lip, earning a moan, before working her way to a beautifully tan neck, licking across a collar bone and flicking the crease of her throat. Sliding lower she pushed the shirt up exposing Callie's stomach, she hated the scars that were there, the scars that she believed she caused during Callie's accident, She hated the reminder that she nearly lost the love of her life due to her negligence. She tenderly kissed the scars, stopping to flick her lovers belly button, by now all Callie could do was moan and whimper. Arching her back she grasped the hem of her shirt and eagerly pulled it above her head anxiously awaiting to have Arizona's mouth everywhere.

Arizona smiled against her skin letting a hand trail up and pinch a caramel nipple that had been exposed, then while Callie struggled in her haste to get rid of the shirt Arizona pulled at the buttons of her pants and quickly shoved them down over Callie's thighs, using her feet and legs to push them all the way off. The shirt finally discarded, Arizona made her way lower to Callie's sweet center.

Callie moaned, thrusting upwards against her lover desperate for contact. Arizona let her hand drift further inside, raising her hips and lightly drawing two fingers up the drenched slit, coming to rest against Callie's clit and rubbing light circles. Callie moaned deeply, thrusting against her, reaching for Arizona trying to pull her to her face. Arizona please baby I want to feel you against me.

Pulling away Arizona raised herself up, Not yet baby, I want to taste you first. It's been so fucking long you know." ducking her head and taking a nipple into her mouth. Callie groaned, the things this woman could do to her. Arizona took her time in worshiping Callie's breasts. Kissing, licking, sucking and nibbling from one to the other, the brunette arching and hands pulling aimlessly through the blondes hair,

With some not so subtle pushing Arizona found herself somewhere she had missed greatly. Taking a breath before Callie's center, the scent making her mouth water, she inhaled deeply. The smell of Callie's arousal was making her dizzy with desire. she dove in, drawing her clit into her mouth and sucking once, twice, then a fick and pop as she released the clit. she moaned as she circled Callie's opening with her tongue, lightly penetrating her and with a flick of her tongue she was back up circling her clit.

Callie whimpered with frustration tilting her head back she cried out, one hand latching onto Arizona's hair the other Arizona please I want you inside of me. Callie you are so wet for me baby she said as her fingers began to draw slow deliberate circles over callie's clit. Oh god yes baby please don't stop Callie moaning while biting her bottom lip. Callie I'm so in love with you Arizona says before entering callie with a single finger. Yes more baby please. Adding a second finger into Callie's heart making the latina walls clinch around her. Ughh Callie you're so tight. God Arizona I'm so close.

Using that as motivation she pulled her fingers out of her girlfriend. Teasing just barely entering before edging back out, then in again.

Callie swallowed a moan and struggled to hold eye contact with her Girlftriend Please baby, I need you inside Just fuck me now Make me cum on your fingers she pleaded and was rewarded when the two fingers that had been in holding position were swiftly thrust into her all the way. Arizona immediately crooked her fingers brushing against that spongy spot she knew would make her lover completely lose control.

"God, baby!" Callie choked out as Arizona set a steady movement of thrusting, causing Callie to whimper at the intrusion She could feel it in the pit of her stomach, the orgasm that had been building due to her lovers teasing, coursing through every part of her. Feeling the spasming muscles inside her lover Arizona shifted to straddle a thigh, she needed this as much as she needed to give this.

Callie knew what her lover needed and thrust her thigh up creating more friction. Arizona thrust against her thigh, wetness coating her quickly and creating an even more orgasmic friction. She had missed this, Arizona thrusting into her, against her. Giving and taking everything she wanted. "God, that's right baby. Come on me," she gasped out. One hand still wrapped around Arizona's forearm the other one snaked up to the back of Arizona's neck pulling her down for a searing kiss. Panting and moaning they moved against each other, Moving in sync against each other, foreheads resting against the other, panting into each other's breaths.

Oh god baby I'm Cumming Callie exclaimed as she felt that searing, white hot blinding sensation begin to tear through her body. With a scream she tensed, her body shaking and being completely diminished of energy as the orgasm streaking through her body. Arizona kept Grinding her orgasm was near after hearing her lover let go, Callie was just starting to come off of her natural high when she felt her muscles constrict and reach the edge again, with a strangled scream she bit into Arizona's shoulder, causing the blonde to groan at the pain. Her entire body going stiff, back arching off the blankets, hands clawing at Arizona's back.

Arizona was one thrust from coming when she felt Callie tensing for her second orgasm in as many seconds. She heard the scream and started to come, felt the bite and fell over the edge, felt the nails dig into her back muscles and cried out as she reached her peak her heart was racing and her body lurched forward with pleasure completely overtaking her senses.. Panting she collapsed on top of Callie, she moved to pull out and roll away but Callie stilled her, "Just a minute more, please,I don't want to let you go yet?" She was spent, but the feeling of her equally spent lover just resting inside was a feeling she never wanted to let go.


End file.
